The Doomed Joke
by TheWriter946
Summary: Inspired Fan One-Shot by the Killing Joke graphic novel. In remembrance of Batman's 80th anniversary.


_A/N: A brief forward-when there is an usual protagonist, there is always an antagonist. More greater the hero is, more grand and memorable is the villain. Apparently, there are certain rules how villains became who are to be. Evil is one obvious description of their character: Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, and Chaotic Evil. They can be admirable by being hated, or to being lovable if they have a sympathetic/tragic backstory. Complex and unpredictable as they are, they "can" have the will to take second chances to be redeemed, or as Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain. Another thing is that what makes a great villain would be their enigmatic/mysterious background which enforces the villain's presences against heroes with no redeeming qualities at all due to their enforced steel nihilistic mind, or it is just who/what they are. Perhaps the only antidote (in my opinion) would be an Anti-Nihilist character. _

_Giant inspiration from Alan Moore's brilliant comic: **The Killing Joke**. In my opinion this can explain almost every physical villain in history or fiction. __Constructive criticism welcome. Reviews welcome. Eye-out any other context references and Easter Eggs. Credits to all source materials such as **The Resurrection of Doom**. Credits to head image. I don't own anything. _

* * *

Judge Doom was a classic.

Everyone at the Villain's Pub can relate to him.

Nowdays, the modern world is still turning on its gears. New fresh bad guys that can make several millions. Or even rarely win awards.

Meanwhile, Doom can relax while his character in the Disney company can be reused as reference or any spin-off like that comic where he was brought back to life then died.

Afterall, his performance in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ was unforgettable. He made watchers/children scared and traumatized which was fulfilling.

But he was bored.

When a villain is bored, that can't be a good sign.

Instead, it is a doorway to new fun to cause "good guys" to peel their eyes on realism.

With a final drink and have already ate his fill, he licks his chops and grins.

_Time to cause some mischief again. _

His eyes glowed red and dangerous.

* * *

Crossovers were uncanny and usual.

After all, it brought attention such as _Disney Descendants, Kingdom Hearts' _long stories, and novels _Kingdom Keepers. _

Meanwhile, in the world of superheroes, movies, and video games, things are filled with easter eggs. Media-like companies like Warner Bros and Nintendo are hitting big.

_Super Smash Bros, Wreck-It-Ralph, PIXELS, Ready Player One..._do I have to say more?

Detective Eddie Valiant approaches where Judge Doom requested to see him. Police officers (more like Disneyland's secret service) escorted him with Benny the Cab after he reassured Dolores.

Eddie was bit worried, sure he has several people who are protecting him in this time, but things happen like House of Mouse into House of 'Villains' event.

Maybe he call Darkwing or something...

He rather deal Don Karnage than this...

Detective Valiant read a bit of newspaper articles collected in a scrapbook. Recalling his late brother's demise at the hands of this manic.

_"REMEMBER ME EDDIE?! WHEN I KILLED YOUR BROTHER!?"_

Eddie sees him.

"Hello...I came to talk..."

Doom was unresponsive. Bad sign.

"I've been thinking lately about you and me...about what's going to happen to us if YOU keep this up. There isn't a happy ending for either of us, is there? Perhaps you'll finally end up in the Dip again, perhaps I'll finally get that gun to the head; perhaps sooner, perhaps later. I just wanted you to know that…"

Eddie trailed off, then paused, "... I wanted you to know that I made a genuine attempt to talk things over to prevent that outcome."

Doom was silent.

"Are you listening to me?" He then snapped. "This a matter of life or death! Maybe my death, maybe yours! This game of cat and mouse you been making is fatal and you know it!"

He grabs him by the cloak, but instead...

The once-been judge fell forward. Revealing it was a set-up dummy.

Revealing it contains photos of Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica-nailed on the fake body.

Eddie eyes widened.

_"Oh. No..."_

* * *

_There were these two guys at a lunatic asylum..._

The once-been his final battle at ACME Warehouse, and a crime scene was sold off to a buyer.

That buyer is no other than Judge Doom himself, recognizable for trying to destroy ToonTown.

"Yoo-hoo!" someone said, getting his attention. He was relieved when the buyer returned.

"Oh, there you are," said the low-profiled estate agent. "So did you get a chance to inspect everything? Is it to your liking?"

The judge of doom with villainous degrees cleared his throat. "Well…it's ugly, that's for sure. There was once a murder here...Hobos have used the grounds as a toilet and the air smells of manure and weasel piss, and I can definitely smell the weasel piss, surprisingly!"

"Oh… so you don't like it?" he asked.

The judge who isn't himself today grinned at him.

"Don't like it? I'm absolutely crazy for it!" He chirped with his bloodshot eyes.

"Wow, you mean it? You really like it? And the price, it isn't too steep?"

"Too steep? I'm making a fortune off of this! And besides, money isn't really a problem these days."

"You know, I'm positive you won't regret this purchase. I'm sure most of stuff here is just in need of a good fixer-upper and an old-fashioned spit shine. Thanks to you the warehouse will be back in business soon."

"And thanks to your skills as a salesman and your smooth tongue you've completely sold me on the place," added Doom. He placed a hand on his back and extended the other to him. "Let's shake on it."

Both shook hands. A few moments later, as he walks away, an anvil fell on top of the poor salesman-killing him instantly.

"Just so you know, I won't be paying you one single bit...My patrol already convinced your partner to sign the documents which will give me sole ownership of the Warehouse. Like I did with the taxi and bus systems! Funny I couldn't get the will of ToonTown! I was just humoring you the whole time. Very funny, huh? I don't know, I'm just talking since you're down there writhing in pain and all. Don't worry, it won't last long. This has been a really nice evening, don't you think?"

Doom bowed in a mocking fashion to the squashed corpse. "And now to secure my main attraction," he said.

* * *

_Von Rotten was a star. _

_He played movie villains very gracefully and graciously._

_Audiences loved his performances as a usual cheeky villain. _

_Unknown to them however, he lived in a hard-knock life in Kansas City. Soon after he moved to Hollywood, where he got his break. _

_However, paperworks and files, always keep him busy and crazy. _

_There is only one thing that helps him keep on going from being insane..._

_The love of his life..._

_Surprisingly__, she looks alot like Jessica Rabbit, the wife of Roger Rabbit the toon. _

_"So, Baron "Toon of Thousand Faces" how did your day go?"_

_"Well..." He hesitates. _

_"They said they will look into it...I mean, people are still looking up to "good guys" you know?"_

_"...oh"_

_"Oh? What da YOU mean OH?!" _

_He spat, looking up to her from his usual paperwork. _

_"They said they might call me! __I got nervous and blew the best part..."_

_"Well..."_

_What do you mean, "Well"?_

_"I didn't mean anything."_

_"Yes, you did, like __way you said "oh" like that!'_

_"Honey, all I said was..."_

_"You said, "Oh." __As in, "Oh, so you didn't get the job?" __As in, "Oh, I should've known? __As in, "Oh, so how are we going __to support out RELATIONSHIP!?" Y__ou think I'm not worried about that?"_

_His voice got higher and chirpier..._

_"You think it's all a big **performance **to me? __I have to go up on stage __and nobody enjoys it! __And you think I don't care. __You think, you think..."_

_Then Baron broke down in sobs..._

_"Oh, God! Oh, God! I'm sorry! __I don't mean to take this out on you. __You're suffering enough, __being married to a meanie..."_

_"Honey, that's not..."_

_"Yes, it is true. __I can't show my own love you. I given everything for you...__Oh-"_

_"Shh. Hey...It'll be okay._

_"All I need is enough money __to get us set up in a decent vacation. __For crying out loud, __there are girls on the street __who earn that in a weekend __without having to tell a single line of **villainy...**__or blow the special effects."_

_Baron's fiance laughs._

_"Come here and stop worrying about us. __I love you, stress or no stress ._

_You're good in the sack __and you make me...being **entertained..."**_

* * *

"How was your day, sweetie?" Roger asked Jessica.

"It was wonderful," she said. Her face fell a bit. "Well, not exactly. I, uh… we had to… find a nearby hospital Goofy on set. His son is pretty worried a lot about it."

"How terrible."

"Goofy made frequent visits to the doc. It was clear he wasn't going to make it this set. I wish I could have done more to help him," Jessica said with regret.

"The important thing is that you tried to help," said Roger assured his wife. "That's what I always love about you, you try your best no matter what. I'm sure that good o'l Mickey appreciates what you've done."

Jessica gave him a little smile. They remembered of working together to stop Judge Doom, the despicable villain that tormented Detective Valiant with every chance he got.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was great! This time I also made another final cut with Baby Herman being impressed! But there are some other news..." Roger began.

"What news?" asked Jessica, although she knew what he was talking about.

"That dreadful "Doom" pulled a fast one on Eddie."

"I hope the police finds him," she said very determined. She remembers that time time where she was almost sprayed with Dip with her husband by Doom.

"They will, honey. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Jessica once again gave a smile that only a wife gave to her husband. Once again he always knew what to say in certain things like this.

They were caught off-guard by the doorbell. _"Who could that be at this hour?"_ Jessica asked herself. She looked at her Roger, wondering if he inspecting anyone, Jessica opened the door as the bell rang again.

"Must been that Baby again-"

She froze.

Then she gazed into redness of evil.

Judge Doom grins. Pulled a real-life firearm up to her waist.

**_*BAM*_**

She let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain.

Jessica fell backwards in surprise, in shock of how real-life bullets affected her.

"Don't worry, she'll live," said Doom sneered in a sinister way. "I didn't hurt her too much. I wouldn't dream of "_harming_" one of the **few** I consider my friend. We've shared so many good times together. She'll be fine, although I can't say the same about the use of her body...Heh, in fact, the thought of her getting up anywhere seems unlikely at this point."

Roger was stunned by the sudden action by his old enemy.

As Doom snuffed out the smoke from the barrel of the gun that contains bullets coated with Dip, two of usual buff toon henchmen grabbed stunned Roger and knocked him senselessly, making him see stars and birds altogether.

"r-r-R-Roger," Jessica whimpered, as she tries to reach out. The bullets only fragmented her body, though not melted she was wounded deeply.

"Hey now, be careful with him!" Doom told the burly toons. "He is the main star of our "_movie_", after all. I don't want him too roughed up."

As they gave a beating to Roger, Doom approached Jessica. He chuckled as he watched Jessica cry and begging for help.

Doom knelt down until his red eyes were close to her face.

"I'm sorry you'll have to miss your husband's big debut," he said as though having a casual conversation. "You'd probably enjoy it if you weren't on the ground. But don't worry, you still get to be part of the show in a different way!" He said diabolically as he shifted to bring an object for this moment.

Judge Doom released a camera he kept hidden in his giant black coat, then out of nowhere he took the leaking ink from her spilled wound and smeared it over the poor beautiful toon's face until it appeared she had a bloody smile with eyes that are crying with red.

"...w-W-W-Why are you doing this?" pleaded Jessica.

"To prove a point," answered Doom matter-of-fact.

He raised then his own given glass. "Here's to crime. Smile!"

* * *

_Baron Von Rotten was in deep peril and stress. _

_Every day after screenings and works, he is still unsure if playing villainy might give him the thing he needs. _

_War was in the air, and he somewhat hit the gold mine: Propaganda. _

_He meet some lone **human** contractors that are screen-playing certain films..._

_"We know what you're trying to do, Rotten," one of them said. Baron gritted his teeth. "Instead of sneaking around tell us what you want."_

_He turned around to see that one of the suits invited him to sit with them. He hesitated, then reminded himself that it was his choice to come to this place to get a giant break...and some help to an unexpected event..._

_ He took the empty seat between them, and they nodded._

_"We know when someone is trying to creep around us," the other said. He had a deep voice, and was slender. "It means they want a favor from us."_

_"So tell us, rich guy, what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this?" his friend asked. Baron was taken by surprised by his voice. He was short and portly, but his tone wasn't nearly as deep._

_"Well… uh… you see, I have a situation."_

_"Don't we all," said the portly contractor._

_"I just… I'm desperate, okay," he sighed. "I need to do something. I need a break. I had so many crummy roles that I can't stand it anymore! I can't take not having any recognition in mist of my busy work! And my fiance, I love her! She had an accident with** chemical mixtures** as a lab assistant. I just need enough money to give her the best treatment she needs. I need your help."_

_The two contracts exchanged questionable looks to each other. It wasn't the first time they've heard sob stories from other desperate actors or now created alive-toons. However, never in their lives they considered refusing a certain toon who approached them. He seemed earnest enough. After taking a moment to think, they leaned toward heard, spoke in hushed voices._

_"If you're really desperate enough, here's the deal," the portly one said. "We're thinking about making an anti-Nazi propaganda with you as the villainous dictator himself. You got to be rotten as your name. If you can help us in this picture: **Mother Goose Step**, maybe there might be some money for you when it's done."_

_"Really? Do you mean it?" Baron asked. He was desperate to save his only true love..._

_"Sure… as long as you don't cross us," the thin pony one._

_The portly one took out a briefcase from under the table. He opened it, and gave Baron a devilish smile. "Just so you know, you'll have to wear a mask, so you match the description, after all looking at your resume-you're good at **disguises**."_

_The Abbott and Costello look-likes ordered another drink from themselves and for the Baron. When their glasses arrived, they proposed a toast to fame, quietly so no one have to hear. Baron Rotten toasted with them. He drank, and imagined how life will be like when things finally went the way he wanted. He just smiled deviously and realized that anyone can have the serenity to accept their situation, now he can change it. _

* * *

Eddie Valiant didn't know how to stop gazing at his ally; Roger's wife: Jesscia Rabbit, who was hospitalized due to Dip-like bullets injuries.

"How is she?" Eddie asked the Doctor.

The Doctor was quiet.

The two of them took long glances at the once-been beautiful toon.

"She is in stable condition," he finally said, but his voice was somber. "It will take months to repair her...I'm so sorry."

"We responded to an emergency call," Lieutenant Santino added. "Something about a break-in and screaming. We found her on the ground, unconscious, ink on the floor and all over her face and body. Aside from the bullet wounds on her, there were no others, thank goodness."

The cop reached into his shirt pocket. "The perp left a message at the scene."

The cop gave the detective an usual envelope.

_For Mr. Valiant- Meet me at ACME Warehouse tonight. Send my regards for your brother. _

Eddie said nothing.

* * *

_When the world is full of care_

_And every headline screams despair,_

_All is rape, starvation, war and life is vile_

_Then there's a certain thing I do_

_Which I shall pass along to you,_

_That's always guaranteed to make me smile:_

_I go loo-oo-oony as a light-bulb battered bug!_

_Simply loo-oo-oony, sometimes foam and chew the rug!_

_Mister, life is swell_

_In a padded cell,_

_It'll chase those blues away:_

_You can trade your gloom_

_For a rubber room_

_And injections twice a day!_

_Just go loo-oo-oony like a DIP casualty,_

_Or a moo-oo-oonie, or a preacher on T.V._

_When the human race_

_Wears an anxious face,_

_When the bomb hangs overhead,_

_When your kid turns blue,_

_It won't worry you,_

_You can smile and nod instead._

_When you're loo-oo-oony, then you just don't give a fig,_

_Man's so pu-uu-uny, and the universe so big!_

_If you hurt inside,_

_Get certified,_

_And if life should treat you bad…_

What the "Judge" himself with his own cronies doing to Roger Rabbit would made any human or toon unbearable.

Poor Roger saw every human atrocities recorded, in history or fictional.

Then saw many messed up graphic images of toons themselves been disfigured by the Dip, uttering what Doom, or the Wicked Witch from the West said in their last words:

Melting...

Melting...

Oh...

They...

Are...

Melting...

Finally, saving best for last: he saw Jessica Rabbit being in the mercy of Doom, bloodied and paralyzed.

"Hey, WABBIT! Are you awake?" Doom said playfully. "Yoo-hoo, anyone in there?"

Roger gave no response with a blank broken expression, causing Doom to frown. "You're no fun," he said. "This bunny a complete turnip! Take this bum back to his cage!" he said to the same henchmen. "Perhaps he'll get a little more livelier once he's had time to think his situation over… to reflect upon life and all its random injustice."

He stared at the puddle leaked from certain canisters of Dip...

* * *

"_Hey, c'mon! Quit your daydreaming!" A director says to Baron Von Rotten. _

_"C'mon, we ain't got all day," he said._

_"Oh… I'm sorry. I was just… thinking about my...love"_

_"What about her?" asked one actor, but he wasn't nearly interested._

_"She died a couple of days ago. A gentleman with cops informed me that __**turpentine, acetone, and benzine** ended her...basically: paint thinners..."_

_"Oh. Well, that's too bad, I guess. I'm sorry."_

_"I just want to get this done," said he. "Once this is over and I get my half of the money, I'm done for now."_

_"We'll get the movie done sooner if you shut your trap," he said. "Now your disguise on."_

_Things went downhill after that. _

_A grenade explosion was created. _

_In mist of surprise and panic, the Baron himself was caught in it..._

**_At the hospital..._**

_"... What happened?" he groaned. "Why am I all...wrapped-up? Why do I feel weird?"_

_He looked around frantically..._

_Bandaged. Sedated. Corning up for air. Sees __something on the table: his finace picture. He fumbles for it, __marvelling at her shiny face. Remembering. D__evastated. _

_Starts ripping his bandages. _

_A surgeon approaches him, "Mister-you alright-?_

_He suddenly grimaces at the new appearance._

_"Give me a mirror..."_

_"Sir-you should-You should understand, your sight's refractive index was completely reverted, Mr. Von Rotten-"_

_"**I SAID GIVE ME A MIRROR!"**_

_He looks around, crashes a vase of flowers and sees the mirror. __He stares at the scarred face. **The bloodshot eyes.** _

_"I see it now, don't you...?"_

_The nurses soon came in...and were struck dead by his deadly and furious eyes. _

_"...Now EVERYONE WILL SUFFER FOR IT!" _

_He started to rip off other bandages. He began to roar from bit by bit. _

_"**i'll shOW YOU! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO I AM! AND WHAT I AM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_He grabs the fistful of peeled bandages and threw them at the medical colleagues. His eyes turned into knives. If looks can kill, they would have died until there was nothing left. _

_"**HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT EH!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_He grabs the mirror._

_He looks at it momentarily._

_He then swung with his whole might upon the pan full of surgery tools. _

_ Baron Von Rotten. Rotten is dead, everyone..._

_Now it is **Judge Doom.** _

_You can see he is a lot happier._

**_He grabs upon his hair and went laughing and laughing..._**

* * *

The henchmen point and laughed at Roger as he was put to his cage.

"Ladies and germs, gather 'round!" Doom announced. "You've seen about it in the movies! Now shudder as you observe before your very eyes, the most rare and tragic of mother nature's mistakes! I give you… the average TOON!"

"Physically unremarkable, it has instead a deformed set of values. Notice the hideously bloated sense of the importance of life...If too much weight or ink is placed upon them… they snap."How does it live? I hear you ask. How does this **poor, bendy, and pathetic excuse of drawing **survive in this harsh and irrational world? The answer to that is '**Not very well**.' Faced with the inescapable fact that existence is mad, random and pointless, one out of eight of them crack up and lose their marbles! Who can blame them? In a world as psychotic as this, any other response would be **CRAZY!**"

Bullets rung through the air if that was the ending cue to this performance.

Eddie Valiant chased after Judge Doom.

After words of reassurance and encouragement from Roger Rabbit who gotten himself back again, Eddie ran after the evil judge. The police back-up with Santino took care of the rest.

_"Hello? Is this thing on? So… I see you have received the free ticket I sent you. I'm glad. I did so want you to be here. You see, it doesn't matter if you catch me and melt me down. The BUNNY has been driven mad! I proved my point! I've demonstrated that there's no difference between me and everyone else, that all it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest person alive to lunacy. The world's not far from where I am… just one bad day._

_"You had a bad day once, am I right? I know I am. I can tell just by looking at you. You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you willingly IN YOUR BROTHER'S NAME!? You had a bad day and drove you as crazy as everybody else, only you won't admit it! You have to keep pretending that things still makes sense, that's there's still order in the world! Gosh, you make me sick sometimes!_

_"What is it that made you what you still are? THE TIME THAT PIANO DROPPED ON YOUR SIBLING'S HEAD, I bet. Something like that… something like that happened to me, you know. I'm not exactly sure how it happened. **Sometimes I remember one way, sometimes another. If I'm going to have a past, I prefer in A DAMNED SPIN-OFF COMIC WHERE I LIVE AGAIN!"**_

_"The point I'm trying to make is that I went crazy, and I'm much better because of it! When I saw what a black, awful joke the whole world was, I went as crazy as a hoot! I admit it, why can't you? I know you're not stupid! You must see the reality of the situation! It's all a joke! Everything everyone ever valued and ever struggled for… it's all a monstrous, demented gag! So why can't you see the funny side?** Why aren't you laughing?!**"_

After finding him and fists were drawn out, Eddie replied:

_"Because I heard it before… **and it wasn't funny the first time.**"_

_"Incidentally, I spoke to Roger before I came in here. Despite your sick, twisted little games, he's as sane as he ever was. So maybe ordinary toons and guys like me don't always crack after one bad day. Maybe there isn't any need to crawl under a rock with all the other slimy things when trouble arrives. Maybe it was just **you**, all this time."_

Doom then in furious response, pulls out his cane sword.

It sang.

Apparently he swapped it unknowingly with a toon singing sword.

"What?! No… no! I must've grabbed the wrong weapon! Oh, why me? Why me! I finally have a chance to kill you and this happens!...Well, what are you waiting for? I did bad things to innocent toons. Take me in. **Just beat the mess out of me or whatever and get a standing ovation from the public gallery… like always with the law.**"

"No, I'm not going to that… at least, not now. Can I tell you something? A few days ago I came to your first message because I wanted to talk to you, only you weren't there. I came there to make an offering… no, a plea. I didn't want either us to kill each other, but as you can see we're both running out of options. Maybe it hinges on tonight. Maybe this our last chance to sort this awful mess out. If you don't take it, then we'll be locked in a suicide course, together, to the death. It doesn't have to end like that for us.** I don't know what it was that flipped your world upside-down, but who knows?** I've been there myself. Maybe I can help..."

The Detective spoke the unthinkable.

"We could work together. How about that? I can rehabilitate you. You don't need to be on the edge of the abyss any longer. You don't have to be alone. And we don't have to kill each other. What do you say? Will you accept my offer?"

He then offered a handshake to the bored, retired villain himself.

"No… no I can't,"

The Judge sighed.

**"It's too late for me. Far too late. I'm sorry."**

He paused. Eddie then lit his cigar.

"You know, this whole thing, this whole one-shot that would likely never be known if we keep our mouths shut… it reminds me of a joke," He said. "Do you… do you want to hear it?"

"... Go ahead,"

"You see, _there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum._ One night, they decided they didn't want to be there anymore, so they hatch up a plan to escape. So they go on the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town stretching away in the moonlight, stretching away to **freedom**. Now the first guy, he jumps straight across with no problem. But his friend was afraid of heights, and he was also scared of falling. So the first guy had an idea. He says, 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. **You can walk along the beam and join me! **But the second guy shakes his head. He says, **'What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I'm half way across!"**

He began to chuckle at his joke. Later, his chuckling turned into full-blown laughter.

It was a different, this time. There was nothing about it that sounded villainous; it was a friendly laughter.

Even though he can't forgive him for the crimes he have done, he only forgave him for this...certain joke.

_**Soon their laughter was drowned by police sirens.**_

* * *

_Don't really care for chasing women. _

_Never was keen on booze. _

_Don't take cocaine or "Mary-Jane", No, I get drunk on boos! _

_**Eh, that's "b-o-o-s", not "z-e" as before. Uh... We get it...!** _

_Because...You've got to love to be hated. _

_Find the good in being bad. _

_Oh, the crowd is full of gentlemen, But they've paid to see the cad. _

_Yes it's a hoot, a kick, a gas, when you're the villain of the show._

_ Once you wear black you never go back. _

_It's a high to be loathed. _

_Chucky, _

_Stalin, _

_Megatron, _

_Eric Cartman, _

_Donkey Kong. _

_Vader, _

_Nader, _

_Simon Legree. _

_Terminators 1, 2 and 3. _

_Iago, _

_Joker, _

_Voldemort. _

_McEnroe on center court. _

_Mr. Burns and Skeletor. _

_Keep your good guys, what a snore. _

_When it's your head they wanna sever and your blood they wanna shed, _

_You know you're gonna live forever, if everybody wants you dead. _

_So listen up because I've given. The best advice you'll ever know. So feel the thrill, I know you will. It's a high to be loathed!" -The Simpsons_

_A/N: Allusion to "Only You" in Batman: Arkham City_


End file.
